


Mistakes of the Past

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: One sleepless night you find Loki in tears. And then there is a question





	Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This had been on my computer for a long time so here it is! English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes. I would love feedback!

Loki was not easy. His mind was broken after a lot of bad had happened to him. He never trusted anyone, and if he did, it took ages before he REALLY trusted. He was miserable. It felt as if he had forgotten how it feels to be happy. But after getting to know him, he was quite an interesting person. He had so many secrets and stories. He explained how the universe worked in your darkest nights. He showed you Asgard, and comforted you when you needed it the most. He was so giving and loving, that he forgot himself.   
One night when you’re alone in your room, not able to sleep because of insomnia, you went to the library in the tower. To look out over the big city always amazed you, and made it easier for you to sleep. But the closer you came, you heard sniffles. At first you thought of it as nothing, but curious, you looked around a corner. Loki was standing at one of the big windows, looking out. Tears ran down his face, and he just didn’t care anymore. 

“Loki?” you whispered and walked up to him. He quickly dried the tears, looking at you with a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry love.” He said, tearing up again, but still smiling. He tried to block the sadness away, but it was impossible. You hugged him, so hard, hoping to squeeze the bad out. 

“What happened?” you whispered, annoyed at yourself. Why didn’t you see that you weren’t the only broken one? How could you have missed it? He pulled back a little, looking into your eyes. 

“I’ve been so obsessed with making you happy that I-I forgot myself and now,” he stopped, looking out into the darkness. “I’m just overwhelmed.” His voice broke, and he looked back at you. You pulled him close again. It was a compliment to you that he dared to cry in front of you. Showing his weak side wasn’t a thing Loki was known for doing. 

“Loki, please tell me.” you whispered. 

“You already know most of it.” He said sighing. “My parentage, my brother, Thanos, how stupid and naïve I’ve been in the past. And now I’m scared of hurting you. I’m so scared, because every good thing I’ve ever had, has abandoned me. And it wouldn’t surprise me if you would too.” He said, still smiling his fake, sad smile. You looked into the cold, red eyes of his. His brows furrowed. 

“What?” you asked, confused. 

“You’re crying. I apologize, I didn’t intend on making you feel like this.” He said and let go of you, before he started walking back to his room. 

“Loki it’s not you. Please don’t leave.” You begged. He turned to look at you. The smile was gone and a tear had made its way down his cheek. 

“(Y/N), do you really want me to be a part of your life? I’m – I have killed so many innocent souls. I have, I have been greedy, I AM broken. I don’t know what to do with myself on nights like these, because I don’t want to burden you with my troubles. But every time I do, I feel lighter and it’s as if there is a ray of warm, light shinning though my cold soul. You’re the anchor that I tie to my brain, because with you in my mind, I can relax. And I have a reason to get better.” he whispered the last sentence; not knowing how to make you realized what he was. You walked closer to him. 

“I know what you have done. I don’t care. ‘Cause I love you, and I know you’re scared, and that’s okay. But please know that I don’t care about your past, just as you don’t care about mine. You are perfectly imperfect, Loki.” he glanced to the side, and you noticed just how teary his eyes were. When he looked back at you, pain and rage showed in his face, and he was ready to burst into tears any moment. 

“Why are you not terrified? Tell me why you want to be with a monster like me? I don’t want to hurt you, so why do you keep making it possible for me!” he yelled. You remained calm, but yet sad that this was how he felt about himself. 

“I am terrified Loki, but not because of you! You’re not a monster! You are not your past and you are not your mistakes, why can’t you just realize that?” you argued. His piercing look made it feel like he was looking into your very soul. His lips were shaking, and he didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to react to someone loving him so dearly that they looked past his mistakes? How could he not frighten you? How could a person so perfect love a god so broken? You walked closer to him, so close that only a few inches parted the two of you. 

“Please don’t come too close, I-I might hurt you.” he whispered, looking with so ever pained eyes into yours. You smiled, and cupped his cheek with your hand. 

“I think, we both know, that you won’t,” you said, kissing him softly. He wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing you back before pulling back for air. He reached for something in his pocket, and got down on one knee. 

“Will you be my queen?”


End file.
